vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hardcore Leveling Warrior
|-|Dark Magic Dungeon Arc= |-|Reef Dungeon Arc= |-|Preliminary/Subjugation Round Arc= |-|Nightmarization 50%= |-|Cobalt Castle Arc= |-|Siege Round Arc= |-|Dark's Birthday Arc= |-|PVP Round Arc= |-|Rank 3= |-|Rank 1= |-|Real Life= Summary Hardcore Leveling Warrior, real name Ethan Gong (Korean: 공원호, Gong Won-Ho), is the protagonist of the Webtoon Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Once the number one ranked player on the online (on-dream?) game Lucid Adventure, he is ambushed and killed by a mysterious enemy with a bug weapon. Almost universally despised for his arrogance yet admired for his skill, he is forced to start again from level one, aiming to find the person who killed him and take revenge. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Cubara's Sword | 9-B, 9-A with Sora's strength, higher with Hidden Gate and Lucky Coin | 7-C, higher with 50% Nightmarization | 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with 3 Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least 7-A, likely 6-C | At least 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with 12 Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least 7-A, likely 6-C, higher with Lucky Punch | At least 6-C, likely far higher, higher with Lacerate Name: Hardcore Leveling Warrior, Gong Won-Ho, Ethan Gong, Rank 1, The All-Stat Player, Baldhead Origin: Hardcore Leveling Warrior Gender: Male Age: Unknown, late teens to early 20s. Classification: Player, Gambler Powers and Abilities: |-|Black Magic Dungeon Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck (His personal attribute is Absolute Luck), Resurrection (After a player in Lucid Adventure dies, they respawn; albeit for Hardcore Leveling Warrior, he starts back at level 1), Immortality (Type 8; As long as Ethan is alive in the real world and Lucid Adventure exists, Hardcore Leveling Warrior can never truly die), Expert Swordsman, Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Law Manipulation (As a Gambler, he is able to form a 'bet' with people, forcing both parties to abide by certain rules that are agreed upon. Betting also allows Hardcore leveling Warrior to take personal stats from his defeated opponent, something that can't normally be done), Absorption (Can take stats from others by beating them in a bet, though they must accept the bet for him to take them), Summoning (Can summon the Ruler and combat gods to oversee his bets and can near instantly summon items and equip them from his inventory), Durability Negation and Paralysis with the Paralyzing Dagger (Can get a critical hit on every 100th attack that also ignores defense), Transformation with Random Sword (Every time it is drawn, with a 10 minute cooldown between uses, it transforms randomly into one sword in the world, complete with all its powers), Physical Damage Negation (The Boing Boing Sword can negate a single physical attack that hits it, regardless of how powerful the attack), Statistics Amplification with Cubara's Sword (Gives him the stats of an angel while wielding it), deals 11.1x damage against Devil type enemies with Cubara's Sword, Regeneration (Low, slowly regenerates health points), Paralyzing Dagger has Resistance to Information Analysis (Its special skill is unidentifiable) |-|Reef Dungeon Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Luck, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 8), Expert Swordsman, Dimensional Storage (All characters in Lucid Adventure have an inventory that they can access), Law Manipulation (As a Gambler, he is able to form a 'bet' with people, forcing both parties to abide by certain rules that are agreed upon. Betting also allows Hardcore leveling Warrior to take personal stats from his defeated opponent, something that can't normally be done), Absorption (Can take stats from others by beating them in a bet, though they must accept the bet for him to take them), Paralyzing Dagger has Durability Negation, Paralysis, and Resistance to Information Analysis, Statistics Amplification (his skill Lucky Coin allows him to significantly increase or double a random stat if he wins a coin toss, ranging from increasing physical characteristics such as speed and strength to increasing mental characteristics such as intelligence, or even increasing his accuracy, making his attacks undodgeable), Fire Manipulation (Has a staff that casts a fire spell, can cast Hellfire if his spell power stat is high enough), Magic (Can send his mana to others), Summoning (Angel's paper has a chance of summoning an angel, can summon the Ruler and combat gods to oversee his bets, can summon weapons and items from his inventory), Regeneration (Low normally, can slowly regenerate health. Low-Mid with Strength&RegenerationX77, can regenerate from being impaled by multiple bamboo spears) |-|Preliminary / Subjugation Round Arcs=Most prior from the Reef Dungeon Arc in addition to Resistance to Magic (His magic-neutralizing armor grants resistance to magic to the point that weaker spells and objects made of magic bounce off him. Magical lasers that would have instantly killed people physically comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior merely stung him a little), Statistics Amplification with Dark Coin, Matter Manipulation (Can instantly shatter weapons in contact with him with Weapon Break) |-|Nigntmarization 50%=Any of the abilities he had prior to transformation in addition to partial Nightmare Abilities |-|Cobalt Castle Arc=All prior abilities without Resistance to Magic |-|Siege Round Arc=All prior abilities, Invulnerability Bypassing (Was able to kill the Hercules-Attribute Ranker with his sword despite the ranker taking 100% reduced damage from all physical weapons), Magic (Can forcibly activate the skills of others), Precognition (Switch allows him to read the trajectory of an attack and dodge it), Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers and forcefields capable of covering an entire village), Time Manipulation (Can slow down time in a small area) |-|Dark's Birthday=All prior except some equipment, can triple jump, Explosion Manipulation (by concentrating mana in his hands he can cause it to blow up if he is killed), Energy Projection, Information Analysis (due to the 3-piece set effect of his golden equipment, he can read enemy levels to determine their strength) |-|PVP Round=All prior abilities in addition to, Air Manipulation (via Storm Cutter), Energy Manipulation (via Magic Magnet) |-|Rank 3=All prior in addition to Power Mimicry (Gains access to three cards that give one-time-use of abilities he has seen before with Lucky Three), Teleportation via Choco Bibi Teleport, Light Manipulation via Lucas Han's Holy Light, Healing via Lime's Healing Bubble, can use sword skills with his bare hand, Electricity Manipulation (Has an unnamed skill that imbues his fist with lightning), Forcefield Creation (via Immortal Barrier), Water Manipulation (via Water Needle), Ice Manipulation via Freeze, Explosion Manipulation (via Hell Explosion), Invulnerability Bypassing (Should be superior to his Siege Round key), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Broke free of being frozen in a block of ice by Rigos's blizzard spell, was unaffected - though a little cold - by a slash from Rigos that froze over multiple mountains) |-|Rank 1=All prior in addition to Regeneration (Low), Invulnerability (as long as he is equipping the full Golden Set he is immune to physical damage - even the Paralyzing Dagger, which would otherwise have dealt critical damage and ignored defense, only paralyzed him, forcing Zero to remove his armor to harm him), Passive Attack Reflection (Has an auto-reflector skill), Power Nullification (Has a passive spell that neutralises Magic and makes it do no damage to him), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (unaffected by Hydra Venom) and Information Analysis (deflected a scanning skill that could scan "anything"), likely far more Attack Potency: Street level (Can easily defeat hordes of monsters), Wall level with Cubara's Sword (An Advent Sword that gives him an angel's stats. Casually chopped off Lazie's hand and violently fragmented a large line of stone floor) | Wall level+ (Shouldn't be too much weaker compared to Sora), Small Building level while borrowing Sora's stats (Violently fragmented a section of stone floor), higher with Hidden Gate and Lucky Coin (Lucky Coins can buff Hardcore Leveling Warrior's strength. The buff from Hidden Gate should be superior to the normal Lucky Coin as it multiplies his strength by 77, and allowed him to easily defeat Player Eater) | Town level (Killed Octonash in her human form, who could survive a blast of this magnitude), higher with 50% Nightmarization (Gives a significant buff to all stats) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Can wield the Sword of Honor, which even without the strength to effectively wield is able to bisect an entire mountain from some distance away, along with most of the ground leading up to it and past it), higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | Mountain level, likely Island level | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stated to have a strength stat "just about how he used to be"), higher with 3 Lucky Coins (Could somewhat contend with level 10 Fengxian) and Lacerate (Was able to kill Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian with a single strike) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Should be no weaker than before), higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Master Swordsman noted that Hardcore Leveling Warrior at this point was at less than 10% of his original power), higher with 12 Lucky Coins (All of his basic stats can reach 999) and Lacerate | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Should be stronger than all his previous keys by a significant amount), higher with Lucky Punch | At least Island level, likely far higher (Was stated to be the strongest mortal character in the game by multiple sources. Should be far stronger than Constant, who took a serious punch from a severely weakened Roy Han), higher with Lacerate Speed: Average Human, Subsonic with Cubara's Sword (Faster than Lazie) | Subsonic (Comparable to Sora, can barely keep up with Keynes, who's speed attribute lets him move extremely fast), higher with Lucky Coins | Subsonic (Dashed a large distance before an entire group of players realized what happened), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Subsonic (Kept up with Rigos, who casually blitzed the other members of his team), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Subsonic (Golden Plate Boots double his speed, can dodge arrows), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Subsonic (Has comparable speed stat to his Rank 1 key due to multiple Lucky Coin buffs), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Subsonic, likely far higher (With a max speed stat he should be far faster than before), higher with Lucky Coins Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown, Class 50 with Sora's strength (Able to lift and throw a massive stone pillar with one hand) | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50 | At least Class 50, likely far higher | At least Class 50, likely far higher Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class with Cubara's Sword | Wall Class+, Small Building Class while borrowing Sora's stats, higher with Lucky Coins and Hidden Gate | Town Class, higher with 50% Nightmarization | At least Mountain Class, likely Island Class, higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | Mountain Class, likely Island Class | Mountain Class, likely Island Class, higher with 3 Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least Mountain Class, likely Island Class , higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least Mountain Class, likely Island Class (Stronger than before), higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | At least Mountain Class, likely Island Class (Should be stronger than all his previous keys by a significant amount), higher with Lucky Punch | At least Island Class, likely far higher, higher with Lacerate Durability: Street level | Wall level+, Small Building level while borrowing Sora's stats, higher with Lucky Coins and Hidden Gate | Town level (Took hits from Octonash in her human form), higher with 50% Nightmarization (Gives a significant buff to all stats) | At least Mountain level, likely Island level, higher with Lucky Coins and Lacerate | Mountain level, likely Island level | Mountain level, likely Island level (Stated to have a strength stat "just about how he used to be"), higher with 3 Lucky Coins | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Should be no weaker than before), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Stronger than before), higher with Lucky Coins | At least Mountain level, likely Island level (Completely unharmed after tanking a multiple attacks from Rigos. Rigos's sword shattered upon him trying to stab Hardcore Leveling Warrior's head) | At least Island level, likely far higher (Light's strongest efforts merely grazed Hardcore Leveling Warrior and he was forced to use Nightmare to even deal any significant damage to the latter), invulnerability, regen, and attack reflection make him very difficult to kill Stamina: Extremely high. Able to fight and climb his way through long dungeons for several hours without rest. Range: Tens of metres Standard Equipment: |-|Dark Magic Dungeon Arc= *'Paralyzing Dagger:' A legendary blacksmith's failure, this weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. *'Random Sword:' A sword that randomly transforms into any other sword existing in the world when drawn (though it can only transform once every 10 minutes). However, this sword was lost, so it should be specified if he still has it in battle. Swords it has transformed into include: **'Cracked Long Sword:' An ordinary long sword that is sold at stores. Its power is decreased due to cracks. ** Boing Boing Sword: It's a soft jelly type sword that makes you feel good when you touch it. It's a souvenir of Jelly Village. It has the special effect of guarding against one physical attack, regardless of its damage. **'Cubara's Sword:' The power of the combat angel Cababa dwells in the sword. Once it defeats the opponent, it is sealed in the ground for 99 years. All damage done with this sword is multiplied by 11.1 against devils and demons, and as an "advent" type sword it grants the wielder the stats of an angel. Due to its sealing, the Random Sword was lost. |-|Reef Dungeon Arc= *'Paralyzing Dagger:' A legendary blacksmith's failure, this weapon only deals one damage. However, every 100th strike the dagger will instead ignore all defense stats and deal critical damage (in the sense that it is enough to near-lethally damage the target) in addition to paralyzing the target. The special skill of the dagger is unidentifiable, requiring prior knowledge of it to understand its effects. This dagger is stolen halfway through the arc. *'Lucky Long Sword:' Increases his luck stat by 3 points. *'Salamander's Trace:' a staff that allows the user to cast a high-level fire skill. *'Angel's Rolling Paper:' a scroll that has a chance to summon an angel. |-|Preliminary/Subjugation Rounds= *'Magic-Neutralizing Armour:' (a set of armor that deflects magic, causing even high tier magic that would one-shot people comparable to Hardcore Leveling Warrior to simply sting a little without doing any real damage. However it cannot be repaired, so once destroyed it is finished) |-|Siege Arc= *'The Sword of Honor - The Seven Truths:'- Reclaimed from Zero after the Subjugation Arc. Can only be wielded by the one contracted with it (Hardcore Leveling Warrior). *'Royal Cobalt Blade:'- A magical sword made of highly concentrated cobalt gems. Does little physical damage to the enemy, but does great magical damage. Its special effect is that with every normal attack it enchants a magic skill. Worn during swordmage mode. Can only be used when Lucky Coin has buffed his intelligence. *'An Apprentice Magician's Hat:' A magician's hat that apprentices wear before becoming masters. It is made of magical string. Magical proficiency becomes 100% while worn. Worn during swordmage mode. Can only be used when Lucky Coin has buffed his intelligence. |-|Dark's Birthday= *'The Sword of Honor - The Seven Truths:' A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. *'The Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon:' Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. *'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon:' Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and the damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. |-|PVP Round= *'The Sword of Honor - The Seven Truths:' A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. *'The Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon:' Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. *'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon:' Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and the damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. *'Goblin's Slots Machine:' By betting Lucky Coin and inserted it into the machine, if the bet is successful (Jackpot), the slot will generate dozens of Lucky Coins at once. |-|Rank 1 Player= *'The Sword of Honor - The Seven Truths:' A legendary weapon capable of bisecting mountains with a single blow. Increases all Sword Skills by +5. It can only be used by the one contracted with it, repelling others who try to pick it up with a forcefield. *'The Golden Plate Boots of Fire Dragon:' Boots of the Golden Armour Set. They double the speed of their wearer. They are indestructible, and even thorns that are enchanted to "pierce through anything and anyone regardless of their strengths" are unable to penetrate them. Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses their invulnerability to block attacks he otherwise could not take. They also allow the wielder to triple jump. *'Golden Plate Gauntlets of Fire Dragon:' Gauntlets of the Golden Armour Set. All stats are increased by 50 points, and the damage is tripled if used with the Sword of Honour. *''' The Golden Plate Suit of Fire Dragon:' a set of legendary armor. When worn with the other pieces of the Golden Armour Set, which would activate The Knights Templar Set Effect, it gives the user invulnerability to all attacks, making it impossible to reduce their health. *'The Jewelled Belt of the Third King:' Effect unknown *'The Memory of Cintamani:' Effect unknown *'The Hero's Blade +16:' Presumably a sword of some kind. Effect unknown. 'Intelligence:' Extremely intelligent. Knows a great deal about the world of Lucid Adventure, as well as being extremely strategic in combat, able to carefully provoke enemies into making bets with him through feigning weakness. '''Weaknesses:' None notable | None notable | None notable | None notable | None notable | None notable | None notable | Nightmarization can damage him if he uses too much of it | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Lucky Coin:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior flips a coin. Heads, he significantly increases a random stat (e.g. strength, magical power). Tails, nothing happens, he gets a debuff, or the enemy gets the buff. He can also give an ally the coin to use once he has manifested it. Dark's Deja Vu spell was unable to see the future when this coin was involved, as the future constantly changed. At higher levels, multiple coins can be used at once. However, the more coins he uses at once, the faster the buff wears off. The lucky coin can also increase his accuracy stat to the point that the World System decrees his attacks undodgeable - essentially he can increase his accuracy to the point that the system controlling reality declares his attack is undodgeable. **'Golden Lucky Coin:' Flips a coin and catches it. An effect is given to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. The effect shown is: ***'Lucky Three: Three Cards:' A set of cards representing various abilities Hardcore Leveling Warrior has seen are presented to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He may pick three. Each card acts as a consumable item that allows him to use the corresponding skill. ****'Choco Bibi Teleport:' One of Choco Bibi's skills. Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to teleport to another predetermined place. ****'Lime Healing Bubble:' One of Lime's skills. Places Hardcore Leveling Warrior in a bubble that heals him. ****'Lucas Han Chain Holy Light:' One of Lucas Han's skills. fires a laser at the enemy. Was powerful enough to instantly penetrate the chest of a nightmarized Rigos. ****'Immortal Barrier:' A circular golden barrier made of hexagons appears around Hardcore Leveling Warrior, protecting him from harm. It is unknown whose skill this is. ****'Water Needle:' A skill obtained from a water magician in Yopi Land. Fires a high-pressure jet of water at the enemy. In terms of damage, it is not that strong, but it has high penetration ability. ****'Freeze:' Causes water to freeze, increasing its volume. When combined with Water Needle, it was able to destroy a powerful golem by expanding it from the inside out. *'Hellfire:' A high tier spell that unleashes an enormous torrent of flames. One of his preferred spells. During the Reef Dungeon arc, he could only use this when buffing his spell power with Lucky Coin, though by the Preliminary Round Arc he can use it without needing to buff himself. However, it is noted to have the potential to damage him as well if used in small spaces. *'Mana Toss:' Gives some of his own mana to an ally. *'Borrow:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior "borrows" the stat/s of an ally. This temporarily drains them of that stat/s and gives it to Hardcore Leveling Warrior. He can also borrow skills. It isn't clear if this skill requires permission or not, as when borrowing Sora's strength he asked her and did not receive her powers until she had agreed, while he was able to use Dark and Tac's skills without having asked them first. **'Summon Skeleton:' A skill borrowed from Dark. Summons a level 1 skeleton. Hardcore Leveling Warrior used this skill to take an otherwise lethal attack for him. **'Paralysis Resistance:' Borrowed from Tac, allowing him to continue moving even after stabbed by the Sword of Dooms Day. **'Payback:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior returns the borrowed skills and stats, this time with interest (deducted from his own stats). *'Betting:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior makes a bet with his opponent. In some cases, such as legal pvp, a god can be summoned to oversee the bet. Conditions and rewards are determined by the players. Winner takes the reward, the loser takes the consequences. Due to Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Gambler class, he can even take the opponent's stats and unique items and skills, even those not normally teachable, as a reward. It is noted that this skill is not bound by the rules of the game, allowing it to override all other abilities, such as allowing a sealed spirit to break free of the seal placed on him simply by making that his prize if he won the game. The bet can also be used to verify if others are lying by making the condition of their loss if they lie. **'The Ruler (The Mediator):' The Ruler is summoned with Hardcore Leveling Warrior's personal attribute. The ruler is able to fly. It watches the rules to be obeyed and ensures the conditions of the bet are fulfilled. If a player attempts to break the rules, the Ruler breaks the cheater's wrists with a giant hammer, and nullifies any ability that would break the rules, allowing it to nullify the Spirit of the Mirror's Mind Mirror ability. The Ruler is also able to verify and detect when the conditions of a bargain have been completed, so it cannot be tricked. *'Moonlight Slash:' A sword skill that can cut apart dozens of people into pieces with a single strike. **'Lacerate:' The true, stronger form of Moonlight Slash. When used by Novelist Han, the skill's creator, it cut apart the clouds in the sky and negated a monster's Low-Mid regeneration. Instantly killed Dark Warrior's Helmet Mode Fengxian, and cut down an entire castle in a single move. However, it requires a high intelligence stat to use, forcing Hardcore Leveling Warrior to buff himself with Lucky Coin in order to use Lacerate. It is to be noted that the version of Lacerate Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses is different from Novelist Han's by a different Hangul designated on it. Novelist Han (Sword Master)'s Lacerate is labeled by (節) which means 'Incision', while Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Lacerate is entitled by (切) which means 'Cut'. Only when Hardcore Leveling Warrior regains his #1 Ranker abilities that he's able to execute the (節) version like Novelist Han, though it cost both of his swords destroyed in the process. **'Moonlight Slash: Tornado:' By doing a Moonlight Slash while rotating, Hardcore Leveling Warrior projects far more slashes than normal in a vortex towards the opponent. **'Moonlight Slash x 99 - Sword Dance Wave:' Rapidly unleashes 99 consecutive Moonlight Slashes that appear as a wave of slashes at the target. *'Personal Attribute:' Absolute Luck - Hardcore Leveling Warrior's personal attribute is absolute luck. This makes him incredibly lucky, allowing him to do such improbable things are roll 5 triples on a die in a row, followed by a six which is something with a 0.000000000000354470415% chance of happening. *'Lucky Man:' A passive skill. When faced by an undogeable attack, Hardcore Leveling Warrior slips over, avoids the attack, and deals damage to his enemy. **'Lucky Punch:' Only usable after Lucky Man has activated. Hardcore Leveling Warrior manifests a slot machine number wheel above his head, then punches the opponent, dealing anywhere from 00000 damage to 99999 damage, sufficient to instantly oneshot Nightmarized Rigos *'Hidden Gate:' A secret set of abilities caused by a bug. It grants extremely powerful abilities. **'Strength & Regeneration X 77:' when Lucky Coin is thrown from the Hidden Gate, it instead increases the user's power and regeneration 77 times over. *'Hell Explosion:' Causes a shockwave of fire to erupt from Hardcore Leveling Warrior's body. Using this he was able to break free of Rigos's Blizzard skill. *'Dark Coin:' Allows Hardcore Leveling Warrior to enter Nightmarization 50%. **'Nightmarization 50%:' Increases Hardcore Leveling Warrior's stats significantly and allows his attacks to ignore defense. *'Copy Skill! Weapon Break!:' Breaks a weapon Hardcore Leveling Warrior is in contact with. Used this to break free of Guillotine after it had immobilized him. *'Ultimate Skill: All In:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior throws his coins into a slot machine that appears behind him. The slot machine has a "Live or Dead" sign above it. The number wheel spins to 99999, vastly increasing the strength of his next attack. *'Self Burning:' Lights himself on fire in a vortex of flame, damaging enemies around him, *'Switch:' A skill used in Swordmage Mode. Reads the path of the enemy attack and dodges it. *'Barrier:' Sets up an invisible magical barrier around the user. Hardcore Leveling Warrior set up 5 of these in an instant, and each can take up to 1000 damage before breaking. He also used a wide range variant to protect an entire village from destruction. *'Slow Area:' Slows time in a small target area. Was used to slow down Fengxian's attack by slowing down the motion of his arm. *'Lord of Ignes:' Described as top tier magic, but it is unknown what it does, or if Hardcore Leveling Warrior actually has this skill, as he never cast it, instead using it as a threat to trick his opponent before switching to another spell. *'Force Use Skill:' Forces a specific skill of the enemy's to activate. Was used to force Fengxian to teleport back to his base. *'Bash:' A sword attack. *'Tornado Slash:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior slashes the target upwards in a whirlwind motion, creating a tornado like effect. *'Master's Instinct:' A passive skill that detects extraordinary speed or spell power using a hidden stat called Instinct, allowing Hardcore Leveling Warrior to detect and dodge attacks that break the attack speed limit. *'Hero's Body:' Consumes own HP to break the range limit of actions. Can only be used with strength stat over 999. *'Storm Cutter:' Emits a ball of energy from his palm which creates multiple spherical wind blades that cut the target. *'Magic Magnet:' A magic skill that rounds up small projectiles together into massive attack. In Hardcore Leveling Warrior's case, he can even control large scale spells scattered randomly. *'Devil's Explosion:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior uses Magic Magnet to fuse 6 Hell Fire's into a large explosion. *'Auto Reflector:' A passive skill that automatically deflects detection magic. *'Automatic Skill Analysis:' An other passive skill that automatically analyses a skill used against. *'Magic Neutralization:' A spell that grants Hardcore Leveling Warrior absolute immunity to all magic attacks no matter how powerful they are. However, since it is still a spell in nature it can be dispelled. Light's Demonic Sword Dolce, which has a property that neutralizes all the magic of the target is able to deactivate this spell. *'Blazing Tiger:' Summons a giant flame-shaped target that attacks the target. *'Rapid Fire - A Hundred Spells:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior rapidly fires a 100 different spells in quick succession at the target. *'Anti-Magic Disable Trap Spell:' A trap spell that disables anti-spell magic when deployed. *'Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Speciality - 100 Layer Barrier:' Hardcore Leveling Warrior creates a giant red powerful Barrier with 100 layers that can protect both himself and his teammates. This skill was powerful enough to block a powerful Nightmare attack used by ??? (Nightmare Light), the same power that could pierce through all defenses, although Hardcore Leveling Warrior didn't come out of it unharmed. *'Perfect Cure:' A spell that fully restores a targets HP and MP. *'The Little Girl's Love:' A passive skill gained from successfully completing a quest. The little girl (Lailing) has max affection for Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Key: Black Magic Dungeon Arc | Reef Dungeon Arc | Preliminary / Subjugation Round Arcs | Cobalt Castle Arc | Siege Round Arc | Dark's Birthday | PVP Round | Rank 3 | Rank 1 Others Notable Victories: Kim Tae-Hyun (I'm Destined For Greatness!) Kim Tae-Hyun's Profile (9-A keys were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hardcore Leveling Warrior Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Law Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6